Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge apparatus, method of applying a treatment liquid to a medium, and image forming method.
Background Art
In a device to discharge a liquid onto a continuous medium, there are strict requirements for the physical properties of a useable liquid to ensure long-term stable discharge. Not only the medium that is subjected to a non-permeable surface property improvement treatment, but also the permeable medium needs to be used. Herein, continuous media include rolled paper, continuous sheet, ledger sheet, and web media.
A certain medium employing a high-speed drying type of ink is disclosed, in which a solvent is evaporated at high speed and dehumidified. Another approach is disclosed in which a pre-treatment liquid or primer is applied to the medium so that the quality of the surface of the medium is improved, and then printing is performed to prevent reduction of reliability in the discharge after a long period of operation.